Kai's birthday!
by pure song
Summary: What happens if you have to celebrate your birthday with the bladebreakers? Sounds awesome right?...WRONG! After reading what happened to Kai i'm very sure you change your mind...


Scene 1

Tyson: Hey Kai! What's up?

Kai: (turns away) why do you care?

Tyson: huh….just asking!

Kai: well don't!

Ray comes by.

Ray: hey guys what's –

(Ray stops when he notices Tyson holding a finger near his lips)

Ray: ahh….Hi Kai!

Kai: (turns towards them) whatever!

(Tyson slap his walks away.)

Ray: What happened?

(Tyson begins to explain when Mariah shows up)

Mariah: Hey have you guys seen Kai?

Ray: He went that way! Why what happened?

Mariah: To wish him happy birthday! Duh!

Tyson: Wait …it's his birthday!

Mariah: uhh…. Yeah

Tyson and ray look at each other and then slap their forehead.

Tyson: Of course that's why he is mad at us! But that's just stupid why would he be mad at us?

Mariah: duh you guys are his buddies yarr!

Ray: Well I'm most definitely not his "BUDDY!"

Tyson: Same here!

Mariah: Okay maybe ray isn't kais buddy, but Tyson really?

Tyson: what?

Mariah: Okay then in season 1 when Kai left the team and became evil why did you still want him to be your friend?

Ray: (continuing )and in season 3 why did you chose him as your fifth team member, even though you had so many better bladders to pick?

Mariah: and why did you say "Man Kai you're my best friend!" in your dream?

Tyson: Well…wait…WHAT? I said that?

Mariah: (laughing) you practically screamed it!

Tyson: That is so wrong! ( a dark cloud forms on his head)

Mariah: Well got to go!

Mariah walks away.

Tyson: So what exactly happen that night?

Ray: Do you want to see it?

Tyson: What do you mean?

Ray: I'll show you!

Scene 2

Inside the house: Kenny is busy typing on his computer, Hilary and the girls are busy in the kitchen .then suddenly ray comes through the door.

Ray: Yo Kenny do you still have the video?

Kenny: yup!

Ray: Can I borrow it?

Kenny: sure!

Tyson: what video? What's going on?

Kenny: Allow me!

Kenny opens a video on his computer under the title "Beyblade's best moment!" .The video starts with Tyson sleeping when all of the sudden he starts fidgeting and then shouts…

Tyson: It's good to be the champion; thank you all but I couldn't have done it without my best friend Kai! Oh Kai you are my best friend! You are always there for me when I need someone! So now by swearing upon this trophy I would like to say I swear to god Kai Hiwatari you the most awesome person in this world! And if anyone's got a problem keep it to yourself! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The camera immediately shifts to Kai

Kai: i….want…candy…. Tyson …..Tyson …where are you? Tyson WHERE ARE YOU? zzzzzzz

The video ends.

While they were watching the video Tyson hears giggles from behind, he turns around and give the girls a cursing look.

Julia: oh come on Tyson! It's hilarious!

Hilary: yup!

Emily: Hey Hilary I got an idea for kais present!

Hilary enters the kitchen.

Hilary: What?

Emily: Well I was thinking…..

Emily tells her the idea.

Meanwhile, everyone is talking about the video in the lounge .

Julia: awwwwwwwwwwww…Kai looks so cute when he says "I want candy"!

Matilda: yeah almost like a baby!

Ray expression suddenly changes and he runs towards the door.

Ray: hey guys I'll be right back!

Matilda: but wait the cake is almost going to be ready!

Ray: don't worry I'll be back in no time!

Ray runs out quickly.

Julia: He probably got an idea for the gift!

Tyson: good for him! But what should I do?

Matilda: (innocently) you could make him a gift I have heard that 70%people love homemade gifts!

Tyson: are you sure it wasn't 7%?

Matilda: (uneasily) ummm…. I'm sure it was 70% …

Julia: oh come Tyson don't be mean if you don't want an opinion then shut up and look for a gift yourself! Come on Matilda we have to finish the menu!

Matilda nods her head and follows Julia into the kitchen.

Kenny: just thinking out loud but Daichi, Max and I could fit your name in our present?

Tyson: really? ...are you sure?

Kenny: yup!

Tyson thanks man! You rock!

Scene 3

Mean while; Mariah goes after Kai after talking to Tyson and Ray. She sees him sitting on the grass, a little far from where she is. While approaching him, she sees him lighting something which is in his mouth. Shocked by what she sees she screams.

Mariah: KAI ARE YOU SMOKING?

Kai who is a little taken aback by her sudden appearance spits and puts his foot on it.

Kai: Mariah? Did you say something I didn't hear you?

Mariah looks at him suspiciously, Kai plays dumb

Kai: what?!

Mariah: (clearing her throat) well I came here to wish you happy birthday and give you your,(while pulling a gift from her bag)gift!

Kai: it's my birthday?

Mariah: (taken aback) uhh what?

Kai's inner child: Omg! Someone remembered it was my birthday! Omg! omg! Omg! Ha and Boris said celebrating your birthday was a myth! Ha Ha Ha Boris I was right! I knew it! People do celebrate birthday!

Mariah: well if it's not your birthday today then I guess (Mariah starts to put back the gift in her back)

Kai's inner child: Kai stop her she is putting back the gift! You must get the gift at all costs!

Kai's mind: she is going to think I'm not as cool as I am in the show!

Kais inner child: oh who cares about your coolness get the gift now!

Kai quickly snatches the gift from Mariah.

Kai: (justifying himself) well …now that you got a gift I should take it right?

Mariah: (relieved) yeah! Well hope you like it! Got to go!

Mariah quickly runs away. Kai takes out a packet, a pulls a cigarette out of it. Lights it and starts smoking.

Kai inner child: Kai open the present! NOW!

Kais mind: opening it!

Kai opens it and inside is a teddy bear; the teddy bear is a brown soft toy with 1 inch long eyes. Kai tries hard not to look in its eyes but continuously stares into them. Feeling scared he puts it in his pocket and continues smoking…..

Scene 4

Kai comes in the house, the room is quite dark, and Kai starts to slowly enter the room, when suddenly the light opens and…

Everyone: surprise!

Kai: (shocked) what?

Everyone: IT'S YOUR BRITHDAY. IT'S YOUR DAY TO STAY, SO COME ON EVERYONE HIP HIP HURRAY!

Max comes towards Kai.

Max: this is from me, Tyson, Daichi , and Kenny.

Kai: (opens the gift) it's a launcher?

Daichi: yeah…so?

Kai: I already have one! (Kai takes his launcher out)

Daichi quickly grabs it from him and breaks it.

Daichi: now you don't!

Kai stares at him bewildered!

Matilda comes and gives her present.

Matilda: tada! This is from Julia and me!

it's a macaroni photo frame

Kai: ugh…thanks!

Julia: no problem!

Mariah: so did you like my present?

Kai: (sarcastically) yeah sure! It was a lot better than these! (he shows the photo frame that's breaking and launcher that doesn't work)

Tyson: (thinking Kai is serious) oh yeah? What did she give you?

Kai shows the teddy bear and puts it back in his pocket.

Ray: Come on everyone it's time to cut the cake!

Scene 5

The cake has been cu , food has been served and Tyson and Daichi have been stuffed, Kai is upset at his gifts and suddenly Emily announces …

Emily: time for our gift!

Kai: (while cursing) oh lucky me!

Hilary: okay Kai this present is from Emily and me!

Kai opens the present and it is revealed to be a CD.

Kai: (a little bit interested) what is this?

Emily: it's a video silly! Let's watch it

Emily quickly inserts it in her computer and the video starts off with some good memories like all the fun beybattle, Michael is shown posing for the camera, Tyson is shown fighting with Daichi over food when suddenly the scene changes and Tyson is shown sleep talking

Tyson: _oh Kai don't lie!_ _I know you couldn't live without me so don't ever leave my life . kai be by my side and beyblade with me forever!_

Then the focus is on Kenny…

Kenny: I am a bumble bee and I just want you to see me, because I am so beautiful and pretty

Max: put your hands up …hands up for the champion ….for the Max Tate who is no1

Daichi: I, Daichi, am the best …yup that's right even Tyson is nothing against me so bow down and bring me food.

Ray: I am your leader now! Follow me into the winds!

The video ends….

Matilda and Julia are turning pink with controlling their laugh. Ray, Max and Kenny look messed up and Tyson is barely breathing. While Daichi and Kai keep on laughing.

Tyson: how could you laugh?

Daichi: how can we not?

Kai: yeah especially the part "Kai don't ever leave me"

Tyson buries his face in his hands.

Hilary and Emily: was that the best present or what?

Kai shows them thumbs up

At that exact moment the mailman comes at the door.

Mail man: uhh I'm looking for a kai hiwatari?!

Kai: here!

Kai quickly signs the form and opens the envelope inside are some pictures in which a young boy is standing. Everyone circles around Kai.

Tyson: who is that?

Hilary: is that….

Matilda: KAI!

It is revealed to be Kai's baby pictures in some photos he is without clothes and in other he is bold or just with his diaper!

Matilda: (lightened up) omg! Omg!

Tyson: okay even these are lighting up my mood!

While everyone is seeing the pictures Mariah notices ray standing aside

Mariah: hey come on you should see these picture their hilarious

Ray: It's okay I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep

Mariah: you sure?

Ray: (who now has a wicked smile on his face) yup!

Scene 6 (final scene)

Kai is lying on his bed, reviewing how his day went a birthday that he had waited for 18 years, turned into a horrible day; Mariah finding out about Kai smoking and getting a teddy bear which Kai couldn't stop staring at and the embarrassing baby pictures which he was sure ray had mailed and of course the other two lame gifts! It wasn't how he had planned it! ... oh well…. life stinks and the perfect birthday isn't always picture perfect! But at least his friends had tried and besides the video wasn't so bad!

Kai turns towards the room and sees everyone asleep, a slight smile comes on his face and he realizes that no matter what has happened he has always been able to rely on his friends (especially Tyson), even when today he didn't except anything from anyone they all tired their best ….so yeah! In a long run that's what truly matters….. (A wicked smile forms on Kai's face)

…yeah right! My friends suck.


End file.
